cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Messiah
For the archetype of the same name, see Messiah (Archetype). ]] Messiah (メサイア Mesaia) is a major character in the background story. As a race, Messiah units are found in the Link Joker clan and on a single card with no printed clan, Harmonics Messiah. Background The War of Deities and the Cataclysm "Messiah", the Dragon Deity who governs creation; "Gyze", the Dragon Deity who governs destruction. In ancient times, the two deities fought to claim the futures of two planets. The fight between the symbols of hope and despair exerted influence on the planets they fought for, and eventually involved the inhabitant lifeforms. Messiah was assisted by numerous warriors of the light, including the first "Blademaster Fides". Gyze's force was composed of its own apostles like "Gastille", as well as the mighty beings "Zeroth Dragons" fabricated by Gyze itself. Gyze turned Cray into an abyss of despair, and grew more powerful by feeding on the negative thoughts. Messiah took countermeasures by encountering righteous warriors from another planet and earned their support. At last, the war ended in Messiah's victory. Apostle "Valeos", the first Grand Admiral, was defeated by Fides. Apostle "Gredora" was forced to retreat. The two losses enfeebled Gyze's forces, a crucial factor of Gyze's eventual defeat. The fight was known as "Giant Disaster" or "The Cataclysm", but the stories were only handed down in the verbal traditions by a few. Incidentally, the new religion movement "Cult of Gyze" emerged post-war. None at that time figured out, that the cult was but a smokescreen of Gastille's grandiose scheme of Gyze's resurrection. The Thoughts of Messiah, the Counterpart Entity The Creation Deity "Messiah" and the Destruction Deity "Gyze". Being the opposite sides of the same power, the two deities are "Counterpart Entities". This is why if one of them grows stronger, the other one is weakened. And if one of them is annihilated, the other one will disappear. At the timepoint Gyze was annihilated together with "Chronojet Dragon", the fate of Messiah was sealed. By the way, Messiah had been weaker than Gyze, not because of its incomplete revival, but because it had entrusted most of its power to "Chronojet Dragon". That was perhaps because Messiah had faith in the victory of the warriors of light, even before the war broke out. As a result, it entrusted its remaining power to Chronojet Dragon before the final battle, with full knowledge of its fate after victory is achieved. Finally, the world left the hands of the deities, consigned to the hands of mankind. List of Messiahs No Clan Grade 4 *Harmonics Messiah Link Joker Grade 0 *Blink Messiah *Neon Messiah *Neon Messiah (V Series) *Neon Messiah Aurion Grade 1 *Asleep Messiah *Dunamis Messiah *Sacrifice Messiah *Vlastos Messiah Grade 2 *Arrester Messiah *Awaking Messiah *Metallia Messiah *Myga Messiah Grade 3 *Alter Ego Messiah *Alter Ego Neo Messiah *Harmonics Messiah (V Series) *Ideal Ego Messiah Grade 4 *Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Basaltis Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Bearing Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Flageolet Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Harmonics Neo Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Integral Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Judgement Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Trans-else Messiah List of Support Cards Link Joker Grade 0 *Neon Messiah Aurion Grade 1 *Prayer Child of Steady State Cosmo *Vlastos Messiah Grade 2 *Black Bullet of Iron Star, Photosphere *Lady Bomber of the Magnetic Storm *Lady Fencer of Matter Transmission *Myga Messiah Grade 3 *Alter Ego Neo Messiah *Ideal Ego Messiah Grade 4 *Genesis Dragon, Basaltis Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Harmonics Neo Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Integral Messiah *Light that Seals the Tear, Lady Healer Category:Messiah Category:Link Joker